What If: Part 2
by Thisishowitends
Summary: Part 2 of a series of one shots stemming from Donna's final moments. They will remain one shots, unless they prove to be quite popular. This does not follow on from Part 1. It is a stand a lone fic. ROSS AND DONNA. Reviews received gratefully.


He had no idea what he was doing. It was all happening way to fast. There was no time to think about his actions and what the consequences would be. He just knew that he needed to do something to stop it all from happening. He couldn't lose her. She was his everything and he would be damned if he was going to lose her. She had been the only one to break through the surface to know the real him. How could he live if anything was to happen to her. Just that though alone was enough to propel his body towards Donna and Gary North.

He could still feel the red lasers on him, they were trained on to his back now. Gary hadn't given the signal for his shooter to pull the trigger, something he would later regret if he could. North was too occupied by the chaos that Donna was creating. She was scrambling to handcuff North to herself. She had already locked one cuff on to him. She was babbling about it being the only way out that she needed to do this to protect them all, to protect April.

Ross didn't need to hear anymore. He could see it in her eyes what she planned to do. He had caught her glimpsing over the edge of the wall on the roof, calculating how big of a drop it was and hoping she would pass out before she reached the bottom. He wasn't going to let do that. She didn't have to do it. It was all nonsense how she kept saying it was the only way out. It wasn't.

Not her. She had a little girl to think about. Her daughter needed her around. She needed her mum. He knew better than anyone that you needed you're mum around when you're growing up. He still needed his around now and he was a grown man. But she wasn't around anymore, his mum had walked out and look what it had done to him. He couldn't imagine the heartache and destruction it would bring to April's world if Donna was to kill herself. It was crazy.

No, it was better it were him. He didn't have so many people around who cared about him. He didn't have any children in the picture to start with, so he didn't have to worry about that. His dad didn't care about him. He was always going on about how much of a disappoint he was. Pete and he never got along and as for Finn, well. . . He would forget about him eventually. He was a rubbish brother to him anyway. He had Pete, he was much better. There was nobody else in his life he could think of. He was just a pain to everyone else, a criminal.

"Ross what are you doing?!" Donna screamed, when Ross grabbed hold of the other cuff that she was trying her hardest to latch onto her own despite the shakes she was unable to control. "Ross!"

He didn't care that she said that she didn't love him. He loved her and that's all that mattered. She was too loved to be gone just like that, over something so messed up.

He locked the cuff around his left wrist.

"Ross!"

"Donna, I love you." He said staring deep into her eyes, before he tore his gaze away to drag and fight against Gary North to reach the edge of the wall. The older man was panicking which was a stark contrast to what the young mechanic was like. He was calm, accepting his fate as he climbed over the edge despite North trying his best to prevent him from doing so. Nothing was going to stop him, he was driven by the need to protect those he loved.

"ROSS!" Donna screamed running towards them before he threw himself backwards off of the side.

She had never ran so fast in her life.

Donna had stood looking over the edge for a moment, unable to think or do anything other than trying to work out how to get air back into her lungs and restart her heart that had plummeted into her stomach as she watched her boyfriend hit the car below on the ground.

She screamed at herself when she came back to her senses. Every second counted! She needed to get down to them and access the situation. She could hear sirens in the background, the backup she had radioed in for only now turning up. It was too late.

Donna tore across the rooftop towards the stairs that would lead her down the many levels until she could reach Ross. She was breathing hard and heavy, her lungs screaming at her for air, when she threw herself down beside Ross.

During the fall from the rooftop he had landed on the top of the car, before being pulled down to the ground by Gary North's body. Blood that was what she saw first. There was blood beginning to pool behind Ross's head. That was never good. It made her panic. She prayed to god that he wasn't dead. Ordering herself to calm down she reached out towards him, holding her hand above his mouth to check if he was still breathing. He was so still. It was scary.

A wave of relief crashed over her when she felt the very faint tickle of his breath escaping through his lips onto her hand. Breathing, check. Now she needed to assess his pulse. Her police training was kicking in. She had done this far too many times then she liked over the years. Being first on scene to road traffic accidents and stabbings, was never nice. But she had enough experience to fall back on.

"Donna?"

She tried to ignore whoever was calling out to her. She needed to concentrate. She couldn't afford to make a mistake.

Pc Daniels was taken back when he arrived on scene to see Donna crouched over one of the casualties, looking rather distressed. Tear tracks smeared her minimal makeup and her eyes were red. She looked to be in shock. He was shocked himself. As far as he knew PC Windsor wasn't on the Gary North case, so what she was doing here nobody knew.

The scene was a mess. Daniels looked up towards the car park building. It was quite a drop from the top and by looking over the scene in front of him he could see that the two men had fallen.

"He's got a pulse and he's breathing!" Donna exclaimed. "Where's the ambulance?!"

"It's on its way." Daniels assured her. He had been the first to arrive on scene because he had only just been round the corner taking someone's statement about different incident when he heard her distressed order for back up over the radio. "What about the other guy, North?" He asked.

Donna didn't make a move to check the other guy. She was now holding onto the younger man's hand, before she ran a hand down his face, whispering something to him.

"Donna." He prompted again, before he realised nobody was tearing her away from this man. He had no idea who he was, but it looked as though Donna knew him.

He checked North over. No pulse or no breathing. He would have known that just by looking at him. There was no chance that anybody could survive the fall straight to the ground from the car park rooftop. Gary North was bleeding from the nose and ears, a large halo of blood around his head from a fatal head wound to the back.

The other man must have been the one to hit the roof of the car, where the dent was, before he too had ended up on the floor beside the other. Daniels was finding it hard to get his head around the sight that he faced. Why were the two men handcuffed together?

She had been too consumed in Ross, making sure he didn't leave her, she hadn't noticed when the ambulance arrived, only when the paramedics knelt down beside her and Ross and began assessing the young man.

"He's got a weak pulse and faint breathing." Donna explained to them. "He fell from the rooftop."

"Okay, have you moved him at all?" One of the paramedics questioned Donna.

PC Windsor shook her head. "No. But he landed on the car first before he was pulled down."

"Do you have the keys to these?" The other paramedic asked.

Keys to what? Oh god. . . . No. How had she forgotten about that? How had she left him handcuffed to Gary North, who was. . .

Donna nodded her head quickly, scrabbling in her pockets for the keys. She couldn't trust her shaking hands to un-do them herself so she trusteed them into the hands of one of the paramedics.

"Spinal board and neck brace from the back of the ambo please Steve."

"There's been an accident. . . It's Ross. . . Rooftop. . . . C.T scans and Xrays . . . surgery."

That was all he could understand from conversation he had just had on the phone. Everything that was said wasn't understood. There was too much crying and incoherent words.

"James? Who was that? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Moira asked as she stood opposite him in one of the barns. They had been sorting the feed when they had been interrupted by James' ringing phone.

"It was Donna."

"Donna? What did she want? Was she calling from the station?" Moira questioned, crossing her arms over her chest as she tried to read him. "Has Ross gotten himself into more bother, again?"

"It's Ross. . . He's uh. . . he's-." James tried to explain before he shook his head and tried again. "Donna just told me that Ross got into an accident. He uh. . . he fell off of a roof."

"Oh my god." Moira gasped, her hands going to cover her mouth. "Is he okay?"

"He's at the hospital- I should really be there." James said, shoving his phone into his pocket and heading towards the barn door.

"James. How is he?" Moira persisted. She couldn't imagine what state anybody would be from falling from a rooftop.

James stopped. "He's in surgery. Apparently they needed to operate because of the head injury. He's dislocated his shoulder and something else. I couldn't . . . she wasn't making much sense."

"James you're in no state to drive yourself there. Come on, I'll take you." Moira told him. Her heart going out to him and Ross.

According to the doctors who had been operating on Ross, the surgery had been a success. No one who had treated Ross before the surgery had thought he stood any chance. Especially when they all heard that he had fallen from four storeys high on to a police car with another man who was now dead and with injuries he had sustained. He was a very lucky young man. It was miracle that he would live to tell the tale.

They had managed to relieve the pressure that had built up against his brain and had him being monitored on an intensive care unit. A severe head injury wasn't the only harm he came to, three broken ribs, a dislocated left shoulder and a broken left wrist and elbow. He was in for a long road to recovery.


End file.
